The Lonely Dreamer
by OintheDARK
Summary: Rose Hornst is an ordinary girl with an extraordinary mind.


"The Lonely Dreamer"

Prologue: "Moonlights edge"

Rain was pouring down as usual in the town called Moonlights edge. It was that time of season again. It would fall constantly for about two weeks in a row. The town itself was very rainy a perfect haven for those who only loved the rain and the partially gloomy atmosphere that seemed to surround this quite little town. The people here only added to the atmosphere. Never giving a smile except when needed the people of Moonlights edge or 'Luna town' to the townsfolk were quite serious when it came to work and they never really did pay attention to something tedious as 'relaxing'. Apart from the gloomy atmosphere and the people who lived there the scenery was one of the most beautiful places a person can find himself into. That was mainly the reason that a person would stay in such a depressing place. The center of the town itself looked very 'by the book'. In the center there was a bus stop. Next to the bus stop a few meters away was a hotel called 'The Trees Hollow'. The hotel itself was nothing to classy just a regular three star hotel. Next to the hotel and down the street was a beautiful park which summed up the entire center of the city. Every bit of the park just screamed in beauty and luxury. That was the part of the city which the citizens were mostly proud of. The park was always clean though nobody knew who really kept it clean. The benches were black colored and had an unusual style. Same was for the trees and flowers. Every flower that grew here had a different scent. Much different actually. It smelled different from the usual flowers. For example the roses here had a more sweet scent. As did all the flowers here. And the trees were like nothing compared to these. Every single one had a unique shape to it. There wasn't a single tree here that had the same shape. As for the wildlife here there wasn't much to see. Animals seem to avoid this town for no apparent reason. The only animals you could see here were small birds. They would show up around spring and stay there bathing in the cities fountain and eating whatever left over bread crums they could find. After a week or so the birds would leave and not return for a whole year. It was quite strange how there was no sound in this town. From the occasional hum of the vehicles there was really nothing else. That week where the birds come to Moonlights edge is the only week where you can actually here a sound other than the sound of the vehicles. And to only add to the strangeness and uniqueness of the town even the streets itself were unique. The roads were regular but the streets where the houses were set were all made of bricks. And not just your regular bricks. Like the trees the size of the bricks varied. And to only add to that they were all black colored. The houses were regular two story buildings. Every single one of them. Painted in the same color with the same back yard. There weren't many children in this town as well. They could be seen walking with their parents holding on to their moms hands skipping and smiling as they walk. The only school that was here was a primary school. Looking not too fancy the school almost looked the same as the houses. If you were new to this city you wouldn't even notice it until someone tells you. There weren't a lot of children in this town mainly because not a lot of families want their kids to grow in such an environment. But families were made, love struck among the citizens and there was bound to be some children. So the town had to hire a teacher. The teacher was very known here and was considered as a celebrity among some of them. Her teaching methods were rather perculiar. None of the townsfolk never understood her methods even though some of them used to be teachers. But strangely enough the children completely understood her teachings. Later on they would move out for further education. And all of the children who were educated by her later on had no problems with their studies and were all accepted into prestige colleges. And yet that wasn't a good enough reason for families to move in. Crime is a big no here in Moonlights Edge. The reason is no one really needs to do it. Everyone had their paychecks given in time. There was enough money to last for the month. There was really no need. That's what they thought of course. Since _that_ event nothing was certain. For one day the peaceful and gloomy environment of Moonlights Edge was replaced with blood screams and fear. There is a church that is located not too far from the main road. Before it was known only to a few people mainly to those that were religious. Or the people that got married there. But since that day no one actually entered the so called "Church of screams." The church would only work on Sunday and that's when the citizens could here the church bells. It would go for a few moments before fading away slowly for another week.. But since that event there weren't the usual church bells. No one even dared to go near that place. Sot it stayed like that aging over the years letting time take it over. Only a few residents remember it, but almost all of them had either forgotten it or chose to just erase it from their memories. What happened you ask? What exactly happen only one person could say. The other ones who dared to remember only know it by the rumors. The only person, the solve survivor of the massacre that happened that day knows it. He is considered mad and rarely anyone speaks to him. The mans eyes say it all. Always widened his pupils big and round and with a strange color. It was like they were changing. From brown to green to blue to black, they seem to change according mood. The only person to ever speak to him wasn't from this town. He came here on business and was only asking for directions. He quickly took his hand and forcibly dragged him into a nearby alley. And that is where he told him his tale. He was going on his usual stroll when he decided to visit the pope. He decided to quit his usual route and take a shortcut. He walked down the path breathing in the clean air and smelling some of the flowers that surrounded him. But his scent was interrupted when a new smell went up his nose. This smell was strong more an odour than a sweet scent. His eyes started to water from the sudden wave. His mind was in fast mode thinking whether he should ignore it and continue or investigate the matter. It was a long decision. His mind was screaming to go an investigate it but his gut feeling was telling him otherwise. He decided it would be best If he were to investigate it He followed the path the stench getting stronger with every passing second. What he saw made him feel sick to the stomach. Arms grasping the air all bloodied and torn as the girl was being dragged towards the church. A scream escapes her mouth mouth as the cloaked figure slits her ending her life in a split second. He could only watch in horror as the girl stopped breathing a pool of blood around her body. He was in shock, his legs refused to move. His mind was screaming at him saying "Run!" but his legs just didn't listen to him. Not knowing what he was doing he ran to the church. There were screams coming out screams of pain, fear and anguish. He quickly dialed the police but he feared it was already too late. He storms inside the church and stops in his tracks eyes widening at the sight. His lower lip was shaking. It was like it was taken out from a movie. There were several cloaked figures surrounded around a pile of bodies. They turned their heads to him and one of them which seemed to be the leader faced him. A voice breaks out and it was in a melodic tone more of a chant than a song. The others quickly followed his words. "A ecifircas ro fruoy ecneserp. Asa ecifir rof ruo eciovy. Eh refsnartt fo dool bdan tirip ots a latrom saw ruo lata feciohc." What came next was even more horrifying than the previous event. Each of the figures picked out their knives from under their cloaks and stabbed themselves. Each and every one of them. They fell down and formed a circle around him. And that was pretty much as he could remember. The police found him just lying there staring at the bodies. They drove him to a hospital where the the doctors diagnosed him as clinically insane. He was driven to a mental hospital where he stayed. But time passed by again and the hospital closed due to them not having anymore patients. So he was left in the streets to fend for himself. He stole food, drank water from public places and when it was cold he was either curled up in an alley or by a fireplace at some peoples houses. They would take pity on the poor guy. They could only imagine how he must have felt and what horrors he must have seen there. But that rarely happens to him. Information travels slow here but when something like an emergency happens it travels pretty fast. But people forget really easily about it. There is only one more reason why people would consider visiting this place only more like a drive by is to see the Saints forest and the Sinners gorge. It has it's own legend and it's own mysteries like the rest of the nature here. They were called those two names from a historical event that happened in the woods. During a war between two countries people would hide in the forest to hide themselves from the enemy soldiers. But some people couldn't handle the stress so they just jumped out of the gorge right into their inevitable deaths. Those who resisted that temptation were called Saints and those died were called sinners. And after all of these events some historical some not everything was peaceful for the time being. Time has passed. And in this town a little girl who looks ordinary but has an extraordinary mind lives here. Her name is Rose Hornst.


End file.
